Jack's cabin adventure
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when Jack wants to go with his dad, aunt, Matt and Morgan to go spend a week at Rossi's cabin? Only rated M in case of anything in later chapters but mainly humour and fun and adventure.
1. 1 Jack asks dad

"Dad?"

FBI Agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Unit Chief of the top BAU team in the country, had been sitting reading the paper in his kitchen in his apartment on that Sunday evening when his 10 year old son Jack came up to him from where he'd been watching TV in the living room. Since his mom's tragic murder almost 6 years ago Jack had lived full time with his dad who had had to become a single parent overnight. Whenever his dad had to go away on a case, he stayed with his Aunt Jessica, Haley's sister and his dad's sister in law, who took great care of her nephew and who loved him as if he were her own son.

Since his ex-wife's murder and since becoming his son's caretaker whenever he had to go away on a case, he and Jessica had grown closer and become more like brother and sister than in laws. He'd often stay over at her house when he got back late from a case just so he could be near his son and had stayed so often that he'd ended up leaving clothes, including work suits and casual clothes as well as shaving stuff there. Jessica was so good in making sure he and Jack kept that vital contact time they both needed whenever he was away and had built into his nightly routine when he stayed with her, time every evening to talk to his dad on the phone or on skype. That and she let him talk to his dad whenever he wanted to. She never complained about having Jack very last minute and she was always happy to take care of him whenever he'd needed her to. She was so good with him and so good to them both it was unbelievable. She'd even kept Jack to the same routines and boundaries Aaron had built for his son, which seemed to give Jack the stability he needed and he'd turned into a happy go lucky friendly and sociable boy who was friends with every kid in his school. He was also one of the smartest kids in his class.

"Yeah buddy? You need something?"

"Remember when everyone went on that camping trip for a whole week last summer?"

. Last year, thanks to Jack's suggestion, the whole BAU team, him, Jack, Jessica, and J.J's husband Will and then 5 year old son Henry had gone on a whole week camping near to David Rossi's cabin. Halfway through the week their section chief Matt Cruz, an avid camper in his spare time, had joined them. They'd all had a fantastic time and were sad the week had to end.

"Yeah buddy I remember it. Why?"

"Uncle Dave's cabin where we stopped by to and from the campsite was cool."

"Yeah buddy his cabin is cool."

"Can me, you and Aunt Jess go stay there this year? Be almost like camping but just as cool and easier for you guys."

"Sure, don't see why not. Would have to talk to Jess and Dave."

"Could Uncle Matt come too? He was cool and if he wanted he could set a tent up on the area at the back yard bit so that he could feel more like he was camping and if you let me I could share his tent for a night or two so it'll feel like I'm camping too. That way I get the best of both worlds."

"Could ask him. The cabin only has 2 bedrooms anyway."

"And if he slept in the cabin you and he could share the twin bed room and I could sleep in the living room area make it more of an adventure."

"That'd be cool Jack. Let me talk to them all before I can make any decisions. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. But can't I at least tell Aunt Jess about my idea? I'd make sure she knew you hadn't decided on anything and all that but I could at least tell her what I'd been thinking about doing. Then you guys can talk more if you wanted about making decisions."

"Sure buddy. That might be a good idea. But make sure you tell her you've only just asked me tonight, that I need to speak to both Dave and Matt and that I haven't decided anything yet. Okay buddy?"

"Sure dad. I'll make sure she knows."

"Good boy."

The next day at the BAU, Aaron went to Dave's office to ask about his cabin.

SSA David Rossi had been working at his desk when, hearing a knock on his open office door, looked up to see fellow BAU agent and his best friend SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner standing in the doorway.

"Hey Aaron. Good timing. Need a break."

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure. Sit down I'll get the scotch."

Aaron entered and closed Dave's door before sitting down on the other side of Dave's desk. Meanwhile Dave pulled 2 clean glasses and a bottle of scotch that was suspiciously less than half full….Dave poured scotch into both glasses, put the bottle back in his drawer and handed Aaron one of the glasses.

"So what's up?"

"Jack was talking to me last night…"

"Doesn't sound too good …."

"No its okay actually. He was remembering the camping trip last year…."

"What does he wanna do it again this year?"

"No actually, even though he wasn't really there, he remembers your cabin and says it was really cool. Anyway he's asking if me, him, Jessica and maybe Matt can go spend a week there. Would be in his summer vacation when he's off. He wants to go the cabin as it'll be almost like camping but would still be really good and be an adventure for him."

"How come he wants Matt to go with you?"

"He said Uncle Matt was a really cool guy. Even suggested that if Matt wanted to set up his tent out back then he could stay in the tent a night or two so he'd feel like he was camping. But if Matt wanted to sleep in the cabin, as he knows the cabin only has 2 bedrooms, he suggested I could share the twin room with Matt and he could sleep in the living area where it would really be an adventure for him."

"Tell him the cabin is all his whenever you guys wanna go. I'll give the key when you need it."

"Thanks Dave."

Just then Aaron's cellphone pinged with a message. He looked at it and saw the message was from Jessica.

'Jack been telling me about idea. Think it sounds real good. Am in if you want to go for it. Speak later. Jess.'

"That from Jessica?"

"Yeah. Jack's been telling her about his idea and she says it sounds really good and that she'd in if I decided to go for it. I'll talk to her tonight when I pick up Jack from hers though."

"Even if Matt doesn't want to or can't go, you guys can still go use the cabin whenever you choose."

"Thanks Dave. Really appreciate it."

"No problem Aaron. Actually glad Jack thinks my cabin is cool and is an adventure!"

"To a 10 year old, everything's cool and an adventure…."

"Oh right….still must be good enough if he'd rather go there than camp again."

"He did say that by going to the cabin, it'd be like camping but it would be easier on the rest of us."

"You realise there are no only 2 bedrooms but only 1 bathroom?"

"Sure do."

"No TV there either."

"I know. Don't think it'll matter to Jack as he can always find something to do."

"Somehow got internet there so you can take your laptop if you want to. Access codes and passwords are in a drawer there."

"Thanks Dave. And thanks for the scotch. I swear last time I saw that bottle there was a lot more in it though…."

"Er…maybe…."

At lunchtime, Aaron was working in his office when, feeling hungry and also needing the bathroom, he decided to stop for a quick lunch. He left his office and headed out of the BAU. Stopping by the nearby men's room to attend to business, he ended up meeting Matt whilst he was in there attending to the same business.

"Hey Hotch. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, decided to stop for a quick lunch. On my way down to cafeteria now."

"Mind if I join you? Was on my way down to get something to eat anyway."

"Sure. Needed to ask you something anyway so we can talk as we eat."

"Sure."

After both leaving the men's room, they headed down to the FBI cafeteria where they both ended buying sandwiches, chips, a bar of chocolate and a soda.

"Why don't we go back up and we can eat these in my office in a bit of peace and quiet Matt?"

"Sure Hotch. Probably better. Bit crowded in here."

The 2 men had gone back to Hotch's office. Spencer and Blake, sitting at their desks eating their own lunches, were surprised when not only Hotch but their Section Chief Matt Cruz came strolling through the bullpen together carrying their lunch and heading to Hotch's office. Aaron sat in usual place behind his desk and Matt sat in the chair opposite. Hungry both men began to eat before they started talking.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Jack was talking to me last night and asked me something."

"How is the little guy doing by the way?"

"He's great. Happy since he turned double figures last October."

"So he's 10 already? Wow, time does fly."

"Tell me about it. Anyway he was remembering that camping trip we all took last year"

"I remember that. That was a great trip. Shame I only got to join you guys halfway through. So does he want to do it again this year?"

"Actually he wants to do something a little different. Even though he was only briefly there twice, once on the way to campsite and once on the way back, he remembers Dave's cabin and was asking if me, him, Jess and maybe you could all go stay there for week. It would be during his summer vacation."

"Wow, how come he wants me to go with you guys?"

"He said you were cool. He also said that if you didn't want to sleep in the cabin and wanted to set up your tent out the back yard area, if I let him he could spend a night or two sharing your tent with you so it'll really feel like camping to him. But he did say that if you wanted to sleep in the cabin then me and you could share the bedroom with the twin beds and he could sleep in the living room area where he could make it an adventure."

"He really said I was cool?"

"Yeah. Think he really likes you."

"I'm in if you do go and will let come. Think it's a great idea. I'll bring my tent anyway even if I do sleep in the cabin."

"You sure Matt?"

"Yeah sounds like a real cool adventure to me."

"Dave says there's only one bathroom, no TV but there is internet there so we can take our laptops if we want to."

"Sure. Let me know what you decide to do." By now both men had finished their lunches and threw their trash in Hotch's trash bin.

"Will do."

"Thanks for company over lunch though."

"No problem Matt. Think those 2 guys out there were surprised we were eating lunch together though…" Hotch pointed out to the bull pen where both men saw Blake and Spencer obviously gossiping about why Hotch was having a lunch meeting with their Section Chief in his office.

Later that afternoon about 5.30, Aaron had left work and had driven to Jessica's house. As usual he'd texted her before he left so that she knew he was on his way to get Jack.

When he'd gotten there, he'd gone inside, Jessica having kindly given him a key to her house years ago when she first starting helping him care for Jack, and, as usual, Jack had bounded down the stairs, happy to see his dad and given him a huge hug.

"Hey Aaron." Jessica appeared from the kitchen "Have a good day?"

"Yeah. Got your text just after I'd talked to Dave, who said we were welcome to use his cabin anytime wanted to."

"Why don't you both stay for dinner and we can talk? Meatloaf's almost ready anyway."

"Meatloaf?"

"Yeah dad, it's Monday, Monday's are Meatloaf night!"

Since staying with Jessica, his aunt had somehow gotten Jack to eat a lot of different foods.

"Sure. Wasn't looking forward to cooking anyway as I'm pretty tired. Plus I think this guy here prefers your cooking to mine…" He gave a jokingly serious look.

"What time is dinner Aunt Jess?"

"About 10 minutes buddy. Not long."

"Okay."

"You want some coffee Aaron?"

"Yeah please. I'll make it though so you can get on with finishing dinner."

"Jack why don't you go set the table then go wash up?"

"Sure Aunt Jess."

Both adults followed Jack into Jessica's kitchen. Aaron made himself a mug of coffee whilst Jack laid the table and Jessica got on with finishing dinner. After setting the table, Jack had run upstairs to wash his hands.

"You mind slicing the meatloaf Aaron?"

"Sure. Love to."

He washed his hands quickly at the sink and then started slicing the meatloaf for dinner. After serving everyone, which surprised Jessica as Aaron had insisted she and Jack sit down whilst he served them, insisting it was the gentlemanly thing to do, they all sat down and began to eat. Aaron was surprised that the meatloaf was incredibly tasty.

"Awesome meatloaf like always Aunt Jess!" Jack made sure to speak between mouthfuls of food, as he'd gotten told off enough times in the past for trying to talk with his mouth full of food.

"Thank you Jack. Glad you like my meatloaf."

"Dad isn't Aunt's Jess's meatloaf awesome?"

"For once I have to agree with you buddy. Jess this meatloaf is really good."

"Thank you Aaron. I do try."

"Hey buddy I talked with Matt and Dave today about your idea."

"What'd they say dad?"

"Uncle Dave said we can use his cabin anytime we wanted. There's no TV there though I'm sure you'll always find enough things to keep you occupied for the week."

"I don't mind no TV dad. I'm only allowed so much TV a day at home anyway."

"That's right buddy but me and Matt are taking our laptops as there is internet there, though I'm not quite sure why Dave's got internet but no TV at his cabin…."

"So can I take a few DVD movies with me and borrow your laptop to watch them on? When you're not using the laptop of course?"

"Sure. That's fine buddy. But don't take too many."

"I promise I won't dad."

"Good boy. So Dave said we can use the cabin. Then I ended up eating lunch in my office with Uncle Matt and he loves your idea and wants to come. He said he'll bring his tent regardless of where he sleeps just in case."

"AWESOME!"

"Yeah buddy that IS awesome! He was surprised when I told him you'd said he was cool…."

"He is though. Thanks dad! When we going?"

"It would be a week during your summer vacation as the weather is best that time of year."

"Cool. Summer vacation is only a few months away."

"I know buddy. I was thinking that although we could try to take enough food, there is the gas station and a grocery store nearby so we could always get more supplies as and when we needed them. We may as well all take sleeping bags so that we can use them if we want to."

"Cool."

"We can maybe drive to the lake on a couple of days as its not too far away…."

"Awesome!"


	2. 2 Fun Chat

The next day in his office, being a little bored of doing paperwork, he logged on to the FBI internal chat messaging system and was surprised to see all 5 other BAU team members, plus Garcia, plus Matt were also logged in and online.

Matt was in his office, logged into the chat system whilst trying to do his own paperwork when he heard a message come up on the chat and decided to take a break

HOTCH: Hey Matt

MATT: Hey Hotch. So did you speak to Jack last night?

HOTCH: Yeah. Was real happy. Now can't wait.

MORGAN: Hey guys, you taking a break as well?

HOTCH: Hey Morgan, how the reports going?

MORGAN: Reports or fire in my office?

MORGAN: Hey what's got Jack real happy then Hotch?

HOTCH: Nothing you need know about Morgan.

ROSSI: Hey guys. You tell Jack about me letting you use cabin Hotch?

HOTCH: Yeah. Was so happy when I told him. Matt is coming too.

MORGAN: Am I missing out on something guys?

HOTCH: Jack just trying to plan a vacation trip in his summer vacation time.

MORGAN: Trip? I'm all up for a vacation trip….

ROSSI: Sorry big guy. Jack only wants dad, aunt and Matt to go on vacation trip this year.

MORGAN: Why only them guys?

HOTCH: Jack wanted to be able to spend more time alone with me and him. Misses his dad too much

MORGAN: Oh right. I can understand Jack wanting you and maybe his aunt to go on vacation but….

MORGAN: MATT?

HOTCH: Yeah, he likes Matt from camping trip last year. Says Matt is cool

MORGAN: Cruz? Cool? THAT IS FUNNY!

MATT: Am right here Morgan….

MORGAN: Uh…sorry section chief Cruz

J.J: Hey guys.

HOTCH: Hey J.J.

MORGAN: Hey J.J, Hotch, Jack, Jess and Matt going on vacation trip WITHOUT us!

J.J: Oh yeah? This true Hotch?

HOTCH: Yeah. Jack asked it only be us. Wanted to spend more time alone me and him.

J.J: Can understand that bit. Little guy really misses you a lot. Can also understand him wanting Jess along but

why Matt?

MORGAN: Jack thinks Matt is cool J.J

J.J: Aww cute…

REID: Hey guys. Hey Hotch almost finished reports. Be up later to get them signed off.

HOTCH: Thanks Spencer. At least you're working unlike Morgan….

MORGAN: I AM working. Swear.

MORGAN: Hey pretty boy you heard news?

REID: What s that then?

MORGAN: Scroll up and read messages

REID: So Jack wants a vacation trip with his dad, aunt and Matt? That's cute? Where you going Hotch?

HOTCH: Using Dave's cabin. Jack thought it was really cool when he was briefly there during camping trip.

REID: Aww cute. Hope he has a brilliant time.

HOTCH: Thanks Spencer. Think best bit will be him spending a lot more time with just me and him.

REID: Definitely. Tell Jack I said hi and that I hope he enjoys his vacation

HOTCH: Will do. Thanks Spencer.

GARCIA: Hey my pretties, what's happening?

REID: Hey Garcia. Best scroll up and read messages.

GARCIA: Okay my junior G Man.

MATT: So Jessica is definitely coming with us Hotch?

HOTCH: Yeah def. Think she's looking forward to it as much as Jack is.

GARCIA: Aww…cute. Hope you guys have a brilliant time at cabin.

HOTCH: Thanks Garcia.

BLAKE: Just seen messages. Have a great trip.

HOTCH: Thanks Blake. How are reports going?

BLAKE: Good. Like Spencer almost finished.

HOTCH: Matt don't forget sleeping bag. We are all taking ours in case we want to use them.

MATT: Sure. Was bringing tent anyway so would be bringing sleeping bag as well. Tell Jack he's more than welcome to camp out in my tent if he wants during week.

HOTCH: Thanks Matt. Will do.

GARCIA: Let me know when you are going Hotch and I'll bake a whole load of choc chip cookies he can enjoy during vacation.

HOTCH: Aww thanks Garcia. Will do.

MORGAN: Can I come?

HOTCH: NO! Morgan this is JACK'S trip NOT yours. You are NOT invited.

MORGAN: Camping week last year was JACK'S trip too….

HOTCH: Which he invited you to….

MORGAN: Aww just really wanted to come.

HOTCH: And now you just really get to stay behind….

MATT: LOL!

MATT: Hotch when you want to book time off, book the weeks before and after if you as well. Will find you

the extra days from Morgan's vacation time. He can cover your work for you. You deserve the extra

time off with Jack.

MORGAN: Huh? NO FAIR! I'm giving up vacation time for Hotch spend with Jack AND getting extra work?

MATT: Yep. Figured Hotch and Jack deserve extra time together when kid is on vacation anyway.

HOTCH: Thanks Matt. Really appreciate that!

MATT: Your welcome Hotch. Jack deserves more time with his dad than just a week away.

HOTCH: Thanks Matt. Jack will be so happy to hear that.

MATT: Your more than welcome. So he really thinks I'm cool?

HOTCH: Apparently. But unlike Morgan, I tend to agree with him….

MATT: Thanks Hotch.

HOTCH: Oh and when we are relaxing at cabin, you can call me Aaron if you want. Hotch is work name.

MATT: Sure. Be happy to.

ROSSI: There are a couple fishing rods and supplies in the cabin if Jack wants learn how to fish.

HOTCH: Thanks Dave.

ROSSI: There are also plenty books he might like or might interest him. Got quite few decent board games as well there.

HOTCH: Thanks Dave. Got question for you.

ROSSI: What's that?

HOTCH: I can understand no TV as its your get away but why have no TV but still have internet there?

ROSSI: Different reasons….but it's a good internet speed up there. Got good cell reception too.

HOTCH: Good to know. Is there still a landline phone there too?

ROSSI: Always. Oh and for some reason there's a pizza place that's not too far that does good pizza that will deliver to cabin….

HOTCH: You can get pizza delivered to the cabin?

ROSSI: Oh yeah. They are so good to me. Will call them and tell them when you will be there so they can be good to you too in delivering pizza if you want it.

HOTCH: Thanks Dave. Jack'll be happy to hear that….

HOTCH: Is there still that grocery store nearby the cabin area?

ROSSI: Yep. You don't have to worry too much about taking too much food supplies. Can get almost anything from the grocery store or gas station when you need it.

HOTCH: Thanks Dave.

ROSSI: If you want wood for fire in evening, there will be a good supply in shed at back. Wood is delivered as and when I'm there and will get them to restock for 4 people just before you get there. Cabin also has central heating so should keep you guys warm enough.

MATT: Central heating? Internet? AND pizza delivered there? Isn't it supposed to be a getaway Dave?

ROSSI; Yeah, but a guy deserves a COMFORTABLE getaway doesn't he?

MATT: Too true

ROSSI: Oh and there's a good Chinese take out place that, even though not in delivery area as such, will deliver to cabin if I want takeout…

HOTCH: Thought you loved cooking your own food Dave?

ROSSI: I do but like nights off every once in a while. Mudgie enjoys takeout leftovers too…..

ROSSI: Will phone Chinese takeout place so they know you guys will be there and will be just as good to you.

Both gas station and grocery store have cash points at them so you can get cash if need be for takeout.

MATT: Dave, this cabin is starting to sound less and less of a true getaway….

ROSSI: It's a comfortable getaway for me….

That night when Aaron picked up Jack from Jessica's house both started laughing as Aaron told them about what Dave had said about cabin having not only central heating and internet but also having pizza and Chinese takeout delivered there! When Aaron had mentioned about Matt giving him the extra weeks before and after off, Jack had been so happy but when Aaron had joked about Morgan, Jack had, in his caring nature then surprised his dad.

"Dad, if Uncle Derek wants to come too…."

"There are only 2 bedrooms buddy. If Matt share the 2nd bedroom with me and Jess takes the 1st bedroom, there's no more beds left…."

"One of them could either camp in living area with me or sleep in Uncle Matt's tent out back…couldn't they dad?"

"Suppose…."

"Plus Uncle Derek can help you and Uncle Matt with big jobs that I can't help you with. He could also help Uncle Matt keep Aunt Jess company whilst we're spending dad son time alone…and if we wanted Aunt Jess to join just us 2, then Uncle Derek can keep Uncle Matt company…"

"Let me ask not only both them but Uncle Dave as well to see if Dave will let us have Derek there. Okay buddy?"

"Sure dad. Aunt Jess you don't mind do you?"

"Course not Jack. You invite who you want. Uncle Derek and Uncle Matt are good company anyway."


	3. 3 Morgan's invite

The next day, Aaron went to visit his section chief in his office.

"Hey Hotch. What's up?"

"Was telling Jack about our group chat yesterday…." Aaron sat in the chair in front of Matt's desk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah he and Jess were laughing at what Dave was saying!"

"I can only imagine."

"I then made the mistake of joking about Morgan moaning and now he wants to invite Morgan along too. He says even if no one uses the tent, one guy can share the twin room with me and the other can camp out in the living area with him."

"I'm fine with that. You sure you want 5 people in the cabin when there's only 1 bathroom?"

"Should be okay. So you'd be okay with it?"

"Sure. What'd Dave say when you told him?"

"Haven't yet. Was going to later. Then I was gonna ask Morgan…."

"Probably best idea…."

Later that day Aaron went to Dave's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Hey Aaron. I take it you told Jack and Jessica what I told you about the cabin yesterday?"

"Yeah, they couldn't stop laughing!"

"Suppose that'd make it more fun for the little guy…."

"Yeah, well talking of fun….there's…er…now another element to the plan…"

"Oh yeah?" Dave raised his eye brows at Aaron.

"Yeah. I was joking about Morgan's moaning and now…."

"He wants to invite Morgan along I take it?"

"Yeah. Matt said he'd be okay if Morgan joined us. But wanted to check if it was okay with you as its your cabin?"

"Fine with me. Anyway its Jack's trip. He can invite who he wants."

"Hoping he doesn't invite any more people…."

"You do remember there are only 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom?"

"Yeah. Jack has an answer bedroom wise. He says 1 guy can share the twin room with me and the other can either sleep in the tent out the back or can camp out in the living area with him."

"Smart kid. Planning before even asking you."

"Yeah, think sometimes he's too smart for his own good that way…"

"I don't mind if you take Morgan with you. Have you asked the guy yet?"

"Was going there in a minute. But thanks for letting Morgan come if he wants to."

"No problem. Forgot one thing yesterday by the way…."

"What's that then Dave?"

"I forgot to tell you there's a washer dryer there if you need to do laundry…."

"Are you SURE that this is the same cabin?"

"Yeah. Got it installed since last camping trip so its still pretty new. There is stuff to put in machine there as well if you do need to do laundry…."

"Er….thanks….Think I'll go see Morgan now. Tell him the surprise…"

"Oh and I'll make sure there's enough dishes and cutlery for all you all 5 to use before you go."

Hotch had walked down to Morgan's office and had surprised the agent when he appeared at the door.

"Hey Hotch. What's up man?"

"Nothing much. Just got some news for you."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows at his Unit Chief

"Yeah, I was telling Jack and Jessica about the chat yesterday and they couldn't stop laughing at what Dave was saying about his cabin."

"I can't believe he can have pizza AND Chinese delivered there!"

"Neither can I Morgan. But then I kinda made a mistake of joking about you moaning…."

"And?"

"And now he wants to invite you along for the week…." Hotch saw Morgan's face light up.

"Really dude?"

"Yeah. Either you or Matt will share the twin room with me and the other one will either camp out in the living area with Jack or sleep in Matt's tent out in the back yard."

"YEAH! I'm in!"

"That's good. Both Matt and Dave have said its okay if you come along anyway."

"Why'd you ask Rossi? He's not coming with us…."

"No but it's his cabin….."

"So when you thinking of planning this trip Hotch?"

"Probably 2nd week in August? Taking first and third week off anyway. Oh don't forget there's no TV there…"

"I can probably manage a week with no TV. Did last year. Weren't you saying there was internet access there?"

"Yeah so you can bring your laptop. And if all 3 of us bring our laptops then Jack can maybe borrow one to watch one of his movies on that he's taking with him."

"Sure. Happy to let him borrow mine."

"Thanks Morgan. Oh and you need to bring your sleeping bag with you as I don't you where you'll be sleeping yet."

"Sure Hotch. No problem."

A couple of months later, having organised everything, it was almost time for cabin vacation. It was the first day in August and the start of a 3 week vacation for Aaron to spend with Jack. His son had already started his 2 month summer vacation on the second week of July and had spent the time off school between his aunt's house and different friends houses on playdates. The BAU team had only just returned from another case out of town after almost 2 weeks looking for their unsub. Knowing of his upcoming vacation time, Matt had insisted Hotch remain at home whilst his team covered for him, just in case the case started eating into the 3 weeks he'd given Hotch off. This had surprised Hotch but he'd agreed and Dave and the team were more than happy for him to remain behind so that nothing could eat into his vacation time with his son. They'd even had Matt get SSA Sam Cooper, leader of the back up BAU team to take his place on the case. After hearing about the case possibly eating into his vacation time with Jack, Sam Cooper had been more than happy to take his place on the case with Hotch's BAU team.

Luckily for everyone, but especially Morgan, who was due to join Aaron and the others at the cabin in a week's time, they had found the unsub, solved the case and managed to get back by on the last day in July.


	4. 4 Father son week

On that first day of August, which was a Monday, Aaron had woken up in his bed in his apartment at 8am, happy not to have to go into work for 3 whole weeks. He'd only just come out from nipping into his private adjoining bathroom when Jack came into the room in his Captain America pyjamas.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning dad!" Jack sounded really happy.

"You happy about something buddy?"

"Yeah, not only have you been around so much more in the last couple of weeks but now I get to spend THREE whole weeks of my summer vacation time with you with me for the whole time!"

"I'm over the moon about that as well buddy. I'm REALLY looking forward to spending 3 weeks off work and spending all my time with you. So are you looking forward to next week's trip?"

"Yeah! Its gonna be awesome but nothing will be as awesome as this week and the week after the trip as me and you can just hang out with each other all day here without you having to rush off anywhere and me not having to go to school."

"I agree with you there buddy. So what would you like to do today?"

"Can we just hang out here and watch movies together dad? I just wanna spend the whole day hanging out here with you for a change."

"Sure we can buddy. That sounds great. How about whilst I take a quick shower you go wash and dress?"

"Sure dad."

Jack headed towards the door before suddenly turning around.

"And dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I am SO looking forward to the next THREE whole weeks!"

"Me too buddy. The time is gonna be awesome!"

After having a quick shower and shave, Aaron pulled on casual clothes of jeans and t-shirt before going to find his son in the living room.

He'd bought groceries the day before and, for a treat for Jack, had bought some bacon, chocolate chips and pancake mix for that morning.

"Hey buddy how about you help me make us a special breakfast?"

"Sure. What we having?"

"You'll see buddy…."

Intrigued, Jack followed his dad into the kitchen area. He watched his dad pull out pancake mix and turn on the grill.

"I bought you a special treat yesterday buddy…." He watched Jack's eyes light up as he pulled the packet of bacon out from inside their fridge.

"BACON! AND PANCAKES? AWESOME!"

"Not just ANY pancakes buddy…." Aaron then reached into the cupboard again and watched his son's eyes get even bigger as he pulled a packet of chocolate chips out from inside the cupboard.

"Bacon AND Chocolate Chip Pancakes? Thanks dad! You're the coolest!"

"Your welcome buddy. If I put all the stuff into the bowl, can you mix the pancake mix for me?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

Then whilst his son mixed up the pancake mixture, Aaron attended to the bacon.

They'd enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of Chocolate Chip pancakes and bacon together. After Jack had helped his dad clean up from breakfast, the 2 Hotchner's had then spent the day watching kid's movies in front of the T.V, both of them just simply enjoying each other's company. They'd only stopped at lunchtime when Aaron served Jack another favourite dish of Mac n Cheese for lunch. Jack couldn't believe his day….Aaron had one more surprise meal up his sleeve though.

After a day spent watching movies, he'd then surprised his son again.

"Hey buddy you hungry yet?"

"Yeah starving. What's for dinner?"

"Where's the phone?"

"Phone? You mean?"

"Yep. Go get me the phone and I'll order us a pizza…."

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Bacon, Mac n Cheese, AND Pizza in one day?"

"Yeah buddy, thought I'd spoil you today…."

"Dad you're the awesomeness dad that there is! Thanks dad!"

"Your more than welcome buddy. Now how about you go get me the phone and I'll order us that pizza?"

Jack jumped and ran to get his dad the phone.

The next morning, on his dad's suggestion, they'd hooked up Jack's bike to the back of his dad's SUV and, with his dad wearing his running gear, they'd spent the morning in the park with Aaron running with Jack riding his bike beside his dad as he ran. When they'd gotten back Jack had watched TV whilst his dad took a shower and then the 2 of them had enjoyed another afternoon of watching movies together.

By the time Thursday came along, both of them felt so relaxed and happy at having spent the entire week with just the 2 of them together. They'd spent happy days in the park together either as Aaron ran and his son rode his bike beside him, both of them getting the exercise they needed or the 2 of them practicing Jack's soccer skills.

They were both sad to have their first week come to an end so quickly but they were both looking forward to the cabin adventure the following week.

After having to spend Friday doing laundry before the 2 of them packed everything they were going to take with them, they'd driven to Jessica's house on the Saturday to spend the night at Jessica's house before going on to the cabin the next day. They'd stopped off briefly on the way for Aaron to pick up the cabin keys from Dave at his mansion. He'd told them that he'd been up there the day before, having taken a day or two off himself, to make sure that everything was set and ready for the 5 of them, which Aaron thanked him for. Dave also told them that he'd called both the pizza place and Chinese place and told them of Aaron and co being at the cabin for the whole of next week. Both places had happily agreed to deliver food to the cabin if requested. After leaving Dave's Aaron had driven the 2 of them onto Jessica's house.

Having not seen either of them for a whole week, Jessica was surprised to see both her Hotchner boys looking so happy and so relaxed, especially Aaron.

In return for being invited, between them, Matt and Morgan had offered to stop off on the way to stock up with groceries, Morgan riding in Matt's SUV.

After a night spent at Jessica's house, the 3 of packed Aaron SUV with everything they needed, including all 3 sleeping bags, clothes, supplies, etc. Then, after all 3 had used the bathroom, and Jessica had locked up her house, Aaron started driving towards Dave's cabin. The week of adventure had only just started…


	5. 5, Arrival & Mac n Cheese

It took Aaron just over an hour to drive up to David Rossi's cabin where he, Jack, Jessica, Matt and Morgan were going to be spending a whole week enjoying a vacation. On the way he'd gotten Jessica to text Matt from his cell phone to let him know roughly what time they'd be getting to cabin. Matt and Morgan were at the grocery store near to the cabin buying supplies. On his last day at the office, Aaron had given Matt a list of foods etc that he and Jessica had worked between them that they would need, which included a couple of boxes of Captain Crunch cereal for Jack, plenty of loo rolls (for 5 people), a surprising amount of dried Mac n Cheese, quite a bit of bacon, quite a lot of pancake mix, plus enough chocolate chips. and other things.

They'd only just arrived when Matt and Morgan pulled up in their SUV, Morgan having caught a ride with Matt. Both men were surprised to see Hotch looking so relaxed and happy already.

"Hey look who it is! Little man Jack!"

"Hey Uncle Derek! Hey Uncle Matt!"

"Hey Jack, looking forward to the week?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely!"

"Hey guys. Make it okay then?"

"Yeah, fine. Got plenty of groceries in the back. You're looking different Hotch…."

"Yeah man…you looking like your….happy?"

"I am happy Morgan. Spent an entire week just hanging out with this great guy!" He pulled his son into a hug beside him. Jack looked up at his dad and beamed with happiness.

"Yeah dad. This past week has been awesome!"

"It sure has buddy!"

"Hey Jessica. Nice to see you're two boys looking so happy already!"

"Was surprised myself when they got to my place yesterday. Think the week they've spent with just each other has really done both of them the world of good!"

"Hey Jess. Jack thanks for inviting me man!"

"Your welcome Uncle Derek! This week is gonna be so awesome!"

Aaron had gone to open up the cabin before the 5 of them all helped take the groceries in first so that they could be put away before getting all their stuff from the SUV's.

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave your bags in my room? That way you can get to your stuff but they can be out of the way."

"Sure dad."

"So whose sleeping where between you 2 guys?" Aaron looked at the 2 men.

"Hey little man Jack, mind if I camp out in the living room with you dude? Really looking forward to an adventure!"

"Sure Uncle Derek. That'll be cool! Can he dad?"

"Sure. That's fine. Matt you at least get a bed!"

"Thanks Morgan. I'm gonna go pitch up the tent anyway just in case anyone wants to use it."

"Jack, you and Derek can store your sleeping bags in my room in the day so they don't get in our way."

"Thanks Jessica!"

"Yeah thanks Aunt Jess!"

"Morgan you may as do the same as Jack and leave your bags in our room as we'll only really be sleeping in there."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You know this week you can call me Aaron Derek…."

"Bit weird for me. Think if its okay with you, I'll stick to Hotch."

"Fine with me."

By the time all 5 of them had finished unpacking the SUV's, sorting out, helping Matt pitch the tent up outside in the back yard, etc., it was lunchtime and everyone was starving. Whilst unpacking and sorting, they found Dave had also recently bought a BBQ stove that was at the side of the cabin, along with charcoal and everything else the BBQ needed.

"So whose cooking lunch?" Derek looked at the others.

"I will." Jessica raised her hand slightly.

"What we having Jessica? I'm starving?"

"Figured as this is the start of Jack's special vacation, we'd start with a special lunch…."

"Which is?"

"Mac n Cheese of course…." She smiled at Jack, knowing it was his favourite.

"AWESOME! MAC N CHEESE! Thank's Aunt Jess!"

"Your welcome Jack."

"Mac n Cheese?" Morgan and Matt looked at each other.

"Yeah Mac n Cheese is AWESOME! And the BEST!"

"Don't you guys remember the camping week trip last year?"

"Not what we ate I don't…."

"Why do you think we ate 4 lots of Mac n Cheese in one week?" Aaron looked Morgan.

"Cos its SO AWESOME Uncle Derek! Mac n Cheese is my favourite!"

"Oh right. Sorry little man Jack. Forgot."

"That's okay Uncle Derek."

"Was wondering why we'd bought so much dried Mac n Cheese at the store…." Matt looked at Aaron.

"Mac n Cheese is the most AWESOMENESS food there is Uncle Matt!"

"I think I remember the meals Jack and remember how much you loved Mac n Cheese…"

As there was no dining table, they'd all sat down on the living room to eat plates of Mac n Cheese.


	6. 6 Snakes & Ladders and Hungry Hippos

After everyone had helped clean up, they stood trying to decide what to do for the afternoon. Luckily for Jack, Aaron had agreed to hook Jack's bike up to back of the SU V and bring it along them. He'd also bought his soccer ball and the ball pump with him.

"Dad, can me you and Uncle Derek, cos he loves to run, do what we did together in park last week?"

"What'd you pair do last week together in the park little man?"

"Whilst I went for a run, Jack here rode his bike besides me."

"Yeah we did it more than once and I loved it."

"Jack, I love to go running too. That's if Jessica you don't mind?"

"I'll be fine here. Wanna start reading my new book anyway."

"So can we dad? And can Uncle Matt come too?"

"Sure. We just gotta changed into our running gear buddy."

"Derek, you can use either the bathroom or my room if you want."

"Thanks Jessica. I just gotta go grab some shorts and trainers from my bag."

Morgan went to grab some running shorts and trainers from his bag before Aaron and Matt went into their shared bedroom where, with backs turned to each other, they pulled off their jeans and pulled on a pair of running shorts. Then they sat on their beds and pulled on some running trainers.

After all 4 of them had used the bathroom and Aaron had unhooked Jack's bike from the back of his SUV, they set off and ran at a slower pace as Jack rode his bike between his dad and Uncle Derek, with Matt running on Aaron's other side. After about an hour they all returned to the cabin.

"Thanks dad. I loved that!"

"Your welcome buddy."

Aaron turned to the other 2 guys.

"So who wants a shower first?"

Both Matt and Morgan looked at each other.

"You go first Hotch. Me and Matt can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Aaron, go ahead. Me and Morgan can hang with Jack."

Aaron went to grab some clean clothes before heading into the cabin bathroom where he quickly showered, pulled on the clean clothes and took his running clothes and towel out of the bathroom. When he packed he'd made sure to pack double the amount of underwear that he'd need for a week.

"Guys bathroom's all your's."

"Morgan you can go next."

"Thanks Matt."

Once all 3 guys had taken quick showers and put on clean clothes, Jack went to investigate what board games his Uncle Dave had in the cabin.

"COOL! Hey dad, Uncle Dave's got cool board games. Jenga, Hungry Hippos, Operation, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit Junior, Cluedo, Upwords, Scrabble, Twister…." Jack continued to rabble off names of popular board games before suddenly coming upon an all time favourite. "COOL! Snakes and Ladders!"

"Haven't played that game in years…." Matt looked towards where Jack was.

"Me neither. Hey little man bring it over here, we'll give you a game!"

"Dad, you wanna join in?"

"Sure. What game is it?"

"Snakes and Ladders!"

The 3 men and Jack sat on the living room and started to play Snakes and Ladders, none of the men doing very well….

Derek thought he was was on a winning streak until he landed on a square with longest snake that took from around square 73 down to 24. Matt thought he was doing better after but landed on 81 on which the 2nd longest snake took him down to square 10, when Jack and Aaron were near the top. Aaron was laughing at the 2 men until he landed on square 80, on which the snake took him down to square 44! Somehow a 10 year managed to beat 3 grown adults in a simple kids game of Snakes and Ladders! None of the 3 guys could get anywhere near top of board….

Once they'd decided they'd for good, Jack cleared the board game away before going to get one of his books to read in Jessica's bedroom for a while.

"Aunt Jess can I go read a book in your room?"

"Sure Jack go ahead."

"Thanks Aunt Jess.

"I can't believe you 3 got beaten by a 10 year old boy!" Jessica couldn't help but laugh as all 3 grown men held their heads in shame…

"Not our fault he got lucky. HOW did he manage to avoid all the snakes Hotch?"

"I have absolutely NO idea Morgan…."

Resigned to their fate, the 3 men decided to hide behind their laptops for a while and, after gaining access to Dave's internet, they all ended up checking their emails before, for some unknown reason, all 3 logged onto the FBI internal chat system, though none of the knew why they had. Each guy was surprised to see the other 2 men listed on the logged in personnel, even though they were sitting on floor 2 feet from one another!

"Hotch, you logged in too?"

"Yeah, Matt why you logged in ?"

"No idea."

Jessica heard them and wondered what was going on and crept up behind Aaron, who was sitting nearest her. She noticed the same thing all 3 guys noticed.

"You ALL logged into the FBI chat system?"

"Apparently. Hey guys look, the others are online…."

Back at the BAU offices, the other 4 agents had been logged into the chat system whilst working. They knew that Hotch, Morgan and Matt Cruz had all gone to Dave's cabin that day for the week and so were all surprised to see not just one of them but ALL of them log in together….

MATT: Hey guys. Take it no new case yet then?

ROSSI: Hey Matt, what are all 3 of you doing online? At the same time?

HOTCH: We have absolutely NO idea Dave.

MORGAN: I came online to forget about that board game….

J.J: Hey guys enjoying the cabin trip?

HOTCH: Hey J.J Yeah its great.

J.J: Aren't you guys meant to be RELAXING and AWAY from work?

MATT: Yeah. But we're all sitting on the living room floor with our laptops chatting on here….

J.J: You guys THAT bored already?

MORGAN: I'm not bored. Came on here to forget about being beaten by Jack….

J.J: Beaten at what ?

MATT: A board game

ROSSI: Which of them would be?

MATT: Er…..

MATT: Snakes and Ladders!

J.J: Jack beat ALL of you on Snakes and Ladders?

HOTCH: Yeah, we all hit long snakes…

MORGAN: Still not sure how he managed to avoid EVERY snake…..

J.J and Dave couldn't help but laugh

ROSSI: So everything okay at the cabin Hotch?

HOTCH: Yeah great. A lot more here than I expected.

ROSSI: Try to keep it stocked up for friends staying

HOTCH: Seen the BBQ grill….

ROSSI: Got that 6 months ago. Used it once since buying it…

HOTCH: Don't remember seeing any of those board games here when I last came to cabin…

ROSSI: Bought them for Jack and you lot to use.

MATT: Thought that game looked too new Dave

ROSSI: What one? The one a 10 yr old beat 3 grown men at?

HOTCH: Yeah, trying to forget humiliation though.

REID: Hey guys. Why you all logged on chat? Arent you ALL at Dave's cabin?

BLAKE: Yeah, why ALL 3 of you logged in?

J.J: Jack beat them all at Snakes and Ladders. They came on here to forget!

GARCIA: Hey cabin lot!

MORGAN: Oh hey Garcia

GARCIA: What's up with my chocolate thunder Sir Hotch?

HOTCH: He's just not happy for minute Garcia.

J.J: Yeah all 3 of them got beaten by a 10 yr old at the kid's board game Snakes and Ladders…

MORGAN: Not our fault there are SO many snakes…

GARCIA: Hotch tell Jack I said well done!

MORGAN: Baby Girl! You on Jack's side?

GARCIA: For beating 3 grown men who are highly trained successful profilers, YEAH!

MORGAN: Rub it in why don't you?

GARCIA: Intend to chocolate thunder!

ROSSI: Just so you guys know the numbers for the pizza and Chinese places are on the fridge

MATT: Still can't believe you can get both delivered Dave!

ROSSI: Yeah well

ROSSI: Oh and if you tell them you're at David Rossi's cabin, they'll know where it is…

HOTCH: Just HOW many take outs do you have from these places Dave?

ROSSI: Enough I suppose.

ROSSI: But cook all the time I'm at home at mansion. At cabin often prefer to take a break from cooking every night.

HOTCH: Jess says washer dryer looks real new too…

ROSSI: Bought it 6 months ago. Never used it so far…

J.J: So you enjoy last week off Hotch?

HOTCH: Yeah both me and Jack did. Was great

ROSSI: Do anything special?

HOTCH: No, just hung with my buddy. We watched movies, played soccer in the park, that sort thing

HOTCH: Also found a new way of getting exercise together. He rides his bike whilst I run alongside him

J.J: Bet he's loved the last week

HOTCH: Oh yeah. In fact, even though he was always looking forward this week at cabin, he said the weeks before and after cabin week were gonna be the best weeks as just me and him can hang together.

J.J: Happy for both of you.

HOTCH: Aww thanks J.J

About an hour and a half later, at about 5pm, they all started to think about dinner. Seeing as Jessica had cooked lunch, Matt offered to cook them all dinner. During the planning stages, Aaron had made sure to list all the different foods Jack not only loved but would at least eat so that all the meals they ate were ones that Jack would at least eat. He was thankful for Jessica getting his son to eat so many different foods as there was a time where Jack would only eat Mac n Cheese, pizza, chicken fingers and spaghetti.

Whilst Matt got on with cooking dinner, Aaron went to check on Jack. He found son lying on his aunt's bed engrossed in his latest book.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, reading this." He held out his latest Harry Potter book.

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah. Harry's fighting a dragon at the moment."

"If I lie next to will you read me some?"

"Course."

As Aaron lay down on the bed next to Jack, his son read from his latest Harry Potter book. Aaron just enjoyed lying listening to his son's voice. He ended up closing his eyes and dozing off from tiredness. Jack soon realised his dad had fallen asleep so went back to silent reading. At one point he'd been forced to put the book he was engrossed in down to run and use the bathroom before returning to reading the book.

By around 6pm Matt had finished cooking dinner and Morgan had fetched enough wood and had started the fire. Jessica had gone into her room to get Jack and Aaron for dinner and found her nephew lying silently reading on one of the bed and Aaron lying on his back on the other asleep.

"Hey Jack" she spoke in a low voice "can you wake your dad up? Dinner's ready buddy."

"Okay."

She watched Jack shake his dad's shoulders.

"Dad, wake up, dinner's ready."

Aaron woke with a start to realise he'd dozed off on the bed. He yawned as he pulled himself.

"Hey buddy. Sorry I fell asleep."

"That's okay dad You were tired. Aunt Jess says dinner's ready."

"Why don't you go wash your hands first then I just gotta use the bathroom before I eat?"

"Okay."

Jack jumped up and went to wash his hands in the bathroom before going back to his aunts room.

"Bathroom's free dad"

"Thanks buddy. Tell the other's I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure."

Jack ran off to the kitchen whilst Aaron went in to the bathroom.

"Hey Jack. Where'd you go to?"

"Reading Harry Potter Uncle Matt."

"Any good?"

"Yeah. Harry's been fighting dragons!"

"Sounds cool. Where's your dad?"

"He fell asleep but he'll be here in a minute. He just needed the bathroom first."

"Oh right."

"So what we eating for dinner Uncle Matt?"

"Do you like Lasagne Jack?"

"Yeah but not with mushrooms or anything like."

"Don't worry you dad told us all about that so this one's just plain Lasagne."

"Cool. Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Hey guys." Aaron walked into the kitchen "What's for dinner?"

"They cooked Lasagne without mushrooms and stuff dad"

"Wow. Thanks guys. Jack what'd you want to drink buddy?"

"Can I have water dad?"

"Sure buddy."

They sat down in front of the burning fire and enjoyed a delicious dinner of Lasagne with carrots for veg.

"Uncle Matt, this is awesome. Thanks!"

"Your welcome Jack."

"I didn't know you were such a good cook Matt."

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Yeah."

After dinner had cleaned up, Jessica sat and laughed as the 3 men challenged Jack to energetic game of Hungry Hippos, somehow losing this game to Jack as well….

After that game was finished Jack had a quick bath and put on his pj's before they all sat round the fire, the adults having mugs of coffee and Jack having a mug of cocoa, and Matt told them all a story of a spooky tale of a woodsman lost in the woods.

After that Morgan told another spooky tale before Jack and everyone else started yawning.

"Buddy go brush your teeth and use the bathroom. I'll get you sleeping bag and night light ready."

"Okay dad."

As Jack went into the bathroom, Aaron fetched both Jack's and Morgan's sleeping bags from Jessica's room whilst Jessica brought out a night light Aaron bought with him for Jack and plugged it in and turned it on.

"A night light Hotch?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind. Jack always has a night light in his room and I figured he'd be able to see if he woke up and had to get for the bathroom in the night."

"Oh right. Fine with me."

Morgan helped lay out the 2 sleeping bags whilst Matt and Jess were changing into their nightclothes. Then whilst Matt was using the bathroom, Morgan changed into his own pyjamas in Aaron and Matt's room. By the time he'd finshed changing Aaron had settled Jack down in his sleeping bag. When Matt came out of the bathroom, Morgan went and Matt sat talking to a sleepy Jack whilst Aaron changed into his pyjamas in his room. After Jess had used the bathroom, Aaron did the same before he and Matt locked up and turned off lights, leaving the night light on for Jack, who was now fast asleep. Morgan climbed into his own sleeping bag beside Jack and the other's went into their rooms, quickly all falling asleep.

Morgan was half woken at around 3am by noise and some light before he heard rustling and looked to see Jack climbing back into his sleeping bag.

The next morning they all slept in late. Matt woke up first at 8 to find the others fast asleep. After having a very quick shower and shave and pulling on some clothes, he decided to start breakfast for everyone. Jack was the next one to wake up when heard noises coming from the kitchen. He looked over from where he lay to see Uncle Matt busy in the kitchen. After running to the bathroom, he'd gone to go into his dad's room to find some clothes when he saw his Aunt Jess come out of her room and go into the bathroom.

"Morning Aunt Jess."

"Morning Jack. Sleep okay?"

"Slept great. Think Uncle Matt is making breakfast."

Whilst his aunt went into use the bahroom, Jack went into his dad's room for some clothes to his dad just waking up.

"Morning dad"

"Hey buddy, morning. You sleep okay out there?"

"Yeah was real comfy."

"That's good."

They both heard someone come out of the bathroom.

Aaron got up and went go grab some clothes, a towel and some shaving stuff.

"Why don't you change in here whilst I go grab a shower and shave?"

"Sure dad."

Aaron went into the bathroom whilst Jack pulled on some clothes By the time Jessic and Jack were dressed and Aaron had showered and shaved and pulled on some clothes, Morgan was just waking up.

"Morning Uncle Derek."

"Hey little man Jack. Everyone up and dressed already?"

"Yeah, you're the last one up Uncle Derek."

"Morning Morgan."

"Hey Hotch. What time is it?"

"8.45"

"Wow, can't believe I slept in this late."

"Not long been up ourselves have we buddy?"

"No. Dad I realised last night that I felt real safe with Uncle Derek sleeping next to me."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, as though I knew that if anyone tried break in and get me, Uncle Derek here would be my protector."

"Wow thanks Jack. Glad I make you feel safe sleeping here."

"Your welcome Uncle Derek."

Aaron then knew having Morgan come with them had been a great idea after all if it meant that Jack felt and knew that he was safe at night sleeping in the living room with his Uncle Derek sleeping right beside him. They all knew that Morgan would glady put his life in front of Jack's to protect that little boy everyone on the team saw as their nephew. And that anyone on the team would gladly put their own lives on the line if meant protecting Jack.

"Bathroom's free if you wanna shower Morgan."

"Thanks Hotch. Is that breakfast I smell cooking?"

"Yeah, Uncle Matt is cooking breakfast! Aunt Jess," he turned to Aunt "can I have some juice? I'm thirsty."

"Sure Jack"

Jack followed his aunt into the kitchen where she poured him a glass of orange juice.

"What's for breakfast Uncle Matt? Smells delicious!"

"Scrambled egg, bacon and toast. That okay for you Jack?"

"Yeah! Awesome! Thanks Uncle Matt!"

Aaron came into the kitchen just as Jessica was handing her nephew the glass of orange juice.

"Dad, Uncle Matt is cooking bacon!"

"Plus scrambled eggs and toast."

"Wow, thanks Matt." Aaron went to make everyone some coffee. By the time breakfast was ready, Morgan had showered and shaved and was just getting dressed in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door and he heard Hotch's voice.

"Breakfast's ready Morgan!"

"Be right out Hotch!"

By the time Morgan came out with his towel, pyjamas and shaving stuff in hand, he saw that both sleeping bags had been put back into Jessica's room before he'd had a chance to do it himself. After quickly putting his stuff back into his bag, he went out to the kitchen to find Matt putting scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on plates for everyone. Matt made sure to put extra bacon on Jack's plate just for him before they all sat on the living room floor and started eating hungrily.

"Dad, after breakfast can just me and you go for a bike ride run on our own?"

"Sure buddy. Love to. That okay with you guys?"

"Sure Aaron. Me and Morgan can go for a run after you two get back. That way Jessica won't be on her own."

"Thanks Uncle Matt. Thanks Uncle Derek."

Once breakfast had been cleaned away, Aaron had changed into his running shorts and trainers and, with Jack riding his bike beside him, he had started running.


End file.
